


The Dark God & Mistress of Lust

by Albertino



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertino/pseuds/Albertino
Summary: They all seemed to appear from nowhere however they have always been there... Some call them spirits, some an illusion. But most know them as the Darkstalkers. . .





	

Hello everyone and welcome to my show! I have had this idea stack in my head for quite some time now. It is a one-shot lemon and if you dislike lemon then you had better not try to read it to find out what this story. Oh before I forget I do not own any of the character in this little one shot fic which very sad and irritating but alas this was not mine to begin with. I hope you enjoy it and please do not forget to review too. If you like it and want me to make it a multiple chapter just tell me, okay?  
__________________________________________________

In the middle of Ireland

It was dark, gloomy nights as the chilling wind blew, and the moon was bloodcurdling crimson, while the sky was as black as the abyss covered slight gray clouds, which began to scatter. What made the area even more frightening is the fact that there were trees. Horrifying hollowed twisted trees that look like angry people with their branches acting as, hands, and arms. It would seem that a figure walking to a distant light that gave the impression of a town or house. The shadow continues to move towards its objective, it reached what looked like an old bar. The form heard sounds like talking and laughter. The shadow walks to the door and stops to see that the bar was full of people. Then all of them where silenced by the shadows presence.

The shadow appeared wearing a black cloak that covered his head and his entire body. His cloak parted showing a chiseled chest and abdomen that looked like it was made of marble and not overly buff. He removed his shadowing hood revealing a blond young man of 22 years of age with the bluest eye anyone has ever seen. He was about 6'8 which was quite tall. The young man's presence was like a god's in the bar as the young women blushed looked away or had nosebleeds while drooled at him. He was perfect to all the ladies in the bar. He walked towards a corner stool near the end of the bar and sat down.

With a smooth and manly voice he asked, "Yo Barmaid! Do you have some aged Japanese Sake?" The said bar maid a beautiful redhead with freckles, came in front of him as she was cleaning a glass cup. "Oh a youngster coming here ordering around like he owns the place." said the beautiful lady and the whole bar laughed. "Oi oi what is the matter with you?" and he leaned towards her whispering "Does ten sound like a youngster to you young lady?" The lady at the bar blushed so red that it beaten her hair.

The young man laughed at this and said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's your?" reaching out with his long muscular hand as a sign of good faith. She shook it and found out how strong and hard his hand was which made her blush even more. The young ladies in the bar were looking at the barmaid heated and with jealousy, as she got to talk to the blond, blue eyed Adonis. She signed and said, "Abigail, my name is Abigail Aidan. It is nice to meet you Uzumaki Naruto."

"So is there any sake or just western drinks, Abigail-san?" inquired the newly named young man, Naruto. "Oh no sir but we have a variety of European and American drinks. We have Scotch and Irish whiskey, Russian vodka, American Beer and Mexican Tequila late but not lest we have some of the best types of wine from France and Italy", replied Abigail. "Okay give me a cup from all", said Naruto. Then whole bar looked at the new stranger, with widely opened eyes in surprise. "But you will have to tell me about each drink and if it has any special way to drink it." The people in the bar all sweat dropped at this and the all laughed at the young man. He asked, "What?" which made them laugh even more. The barmaid felt sorry for him and started to explain the reason and he gave her a goofy smile and said, "I can drink a lot and not get even a little tipsy." "Oh really? Okay let's make a bet shall we?" This pricked the interest of the people in the bar. "If you finish a bottle of each of the drinks you ordered, I will do anything to you." She winked at him who smirked as he had figured her out. "But if you lose you will have to pay for the bottles and buy drinks for everyone here." With a mischievous glimmer in her eyes.

Standing Naruto said, "I am a man of honor and I will not have a woman be with me for a bet, so I will decline and buy drinks here for everyone anyways and ask you to be my companion here in the bar." He bowed chivalrous to the young barmaid who blushing as her prank back fired at her. The ladies were fascinated and taken aback by the blond you man while the men were surprisingly quiet as they were humbled. Then the men cheered and asked the young man to sit down and drink with them.

There was a very beautiful blonde woman of about 20 or so years of age. She was sitting in corner of the bar and staring hungrily at the new arrival. She thought to herself, 'I don't know who he is but his soul is so pure and I have never seen anything like this before. He also has a very interesting aura about him. Oh how I would love to suck him dry.'

An hour later, one of the older men started a truly frighten story that had happened to him in his voyages. He spoke of how that recently there had been an increase in real demonic activities with the appearance of that new orange star in the sky. The younger men scoffed at this while Naruto was attentive to the old man's wisdom. He said, "I am telling you that that orange star is a serious ill omen. Ever since that bloody thing first appeared the whole world had been going to hell. I mean everywhere North, South, East and West; every where's gone mad! I mean the Dead walking the streets, restless spirits tormenting the living, and inhuman creatures creeping the night…"

One of the younger men said, "Hey old man you have been drinking too much…" Naruto cut him in the middle and said, "Oi I have heard that in my country as well about a demonic suit of armor or something. Please continue oji-san…" He thanked the young man and continued, "I was talking about Darkstalkers. I mean they are real and you and call it Supernatural, Unnatural, or Paranormal, that does not change the fact they are real." He took a in a breathe and said, "I have talked to people who've seen the most bizarre unholy things you could imagine, my shipping company's taken me around the globe, and wherever I go , it's all the same…" Naruto who was listening attentively asked, "What do you mean, Oji-san?"

The old man answered by saying, "Graveyards have been rumbling with unrest and coffins have been bursting open from beneath the ground, torn open from the inside! Everywhere from Australia to Egypt, the Dead have been having trouble staying that way ever since that Star appeared. And that isn't the only law of Nature that had been bending lately. I've been hearing about Darkstalker half-breeds… half human half animal things that have no business existing in Nature." Naruto felt it stunk as he heard the old man talk, he knew he wasn't a Darkstalker but he wasn't human either. He signed and continues to listen to the old man. "Just outside of London, some hunters went to the woods and not one of them came back. It wasn't until two weeks later that they found what was left of their bodies. The papers tried to pass it off as a random wolf attack, but the investigations and autopsies and whatnot. He happened to be an old drinking buddy of mine and he was singing a very different tune. Werewolf he said. And werewolves are the half of it… " He took a swig from his ale and continued, "Some people think we should cut these cat-people some slack… that they are just like you and me… But no matter how you dress it up, Human is something they're not."

Naruto was about to growl, then he hears the old man say, "Not that humans are much better anyways…who knows what those godless scientist are up to these days. Out over in Eastern somewhere, some crazy son of a bitch has been chopping up corpses, stitching the pieces together and trying to bring the hunk of dead flesh to life. I just hope to God that he wasn't successful." He took another drink but found the mug empty. Naruto had already order him another and passed to him. The old man smiled gratefully at the one who had bought him the drink. He then started "Oh where was I? Oh, I've been as far as East Asia and it's no different over there. The Chinese countryside's practically over by Jiang Shi, Kuang-Shi or whatever they call those Chinese ghosts."

He took a mouthful of his new drink and exhaled, "And not far from there, there's this ancient suit of samurai armor, that was brought to life by its own desire to kill. The thing comes to life every night to feed its sword's unquenchable blood thirst while some poor soul is trapped inside of it."

"Enchanted armor? Chinese ghosts? Jesus, I can't believe you take that seriously. Me? I don't believe anything I don't see with my own eyes." The older man retorted by saying, "What if I told you I have seen a Darkstalker's handiwork firsthand?"

He took another deep mouthful of his ale and places the mug back on the table. Now everyone in the bar was listening to the story. He inhaled looked at everyone and said "This happened to me and my men last night before I even came here to drown my sorrow. Less than a hundred miles from here at one of the company's warehouses… I was in the office grabbing some papers I forgotten… Then I saw something and I'll never forget… the face of Evil itself… or herself." He drank again and continued, "The guards had cornered her … A terrible creature with wings jutting out of her head. Razors coming from her back and a sick twisted grinning face. But it was not the guards that trapped her… it was she who was toying with them, luring them to their deaths. She just tore them apart… like they were nothing. She gutted them… slaughtered them like cattle."

He signed as he placed his shaky hands on his face, whispered "I saw it with my own eyes…" "And I think you have seen the bottom of too many pints" said the young man. Naruto added his two cents and said "Oji-san you better call it a night and just get home to rest." They stood up and help the old man up while Naruto went to pay the bill. He gave the barmaid Abigail a foxy smile while taking a large wade of paper bills and gave it to her. She asked for what as she saw that the money he gave her was enough to by the bar three times over and he told her for bar whole drink for the night and for her family. She asked how did he know he told her that his her amulet told him and she blushed in shame and taken him for the money. He bowed to her saying good night and left. The females of the bar were busy bussing of the new comer who was very stunning, that they did not notice the blond haired beautiful woman leave as well.

Down a dark street was the same blond man and he was walking towards his friend's home. He found out that his friend had been killed and had given it to him in his will. As Naruto was walking by the local cemetery, he heard weeping and had entered the graveyard to investigate. He found a dark haired beauty crying on what looked like a new grave. He made his presence known and asked, "A pretty lady as you must not be out like this in the middle of the night. It is very dangerous." The lady while still sobbing replied, "Why does it matter? My husband is dead and…" Naruto got down on your knees and place his arm around her and said, "I am sorry for your lose. But it will not make him happy that you are trying to kill yourself to be with him. Just please listen to me and go home."

She was cleaning her eyes as the dirt of the soil got on her hands and face. Naruto took out a bandana and started to dry her tears and cleans off the grime and dirt. She was think, 'Why is he so kind? I haven't met anyone as kind and caring as him. He does even have a speck of evil in him like most people do.' He rose to his feet and asked her, "Do you have anywhere to go, maybe friends or family here?" She said, "No one. I have no body here because I migrated here with my husband after the bank foreclosed everything we had." Naruto then said, "If you have nowhere to go I have room in the house. But don't think this is some ulterior motive or anything." She started "But I couldn't…" but Naruto cut her off and continued saying, "Come on, I think you might have to clean up and get some food in that stomach of your too" as he took her hand helping her get up. "You can think of something in the morning" he stated. She whispered "I haven't eaten in a long time."

"By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto and what would your name be my fair lady?" inquired Naruto. She blushed and said "How rude of me. My name is Ann."

In Naruto's home

Naruto made her a cup of ramen since he did not have anything else which Ann took from him gracefully. "Thank you for the food and shelter that you have given me" said Ann with outmost gratitude. He replied with that same smile, "No problem. We as human beings must help one another in order to survive or we will be no better than those Darkstalkers." That made her a bit unpleasant as he continued, "Okay I will sleep here and you go upstairs to the bedroom." She looked surprised, "Are you sure? I can sleep here on the couch if could bother you for a blanket." But he replied "No. No way am I going to sleep in a bed when I have a guest. Just go I will sleep here and good night." He got up and pushed her slightly to the stairs.

About a couple of hours after midnight, Naruto is sleeping but wakes to a soothing voice calling out to him. He looks around and finds no one and was about to go to sleep again until he saw Ms. Ann. She was an open night shirt and a pair of panties. Naruto looked to the side and shouted "What the hell are you doing?" "I couldn't sleep Naruto, and I want to thank you for your help" said with a suggestive voice. Naruto swallowed as she lay on top of him and touching him lustfully he told her "I don't think this is a good time. You just lost your husband and it's the emotional state. I am flattered but I did not help you for this and also it is not right." She frowned and asked "Naruto what is it? Is it me?"

She stood and her body started to change and first into a golden blond blued eyed woman and she said "Maybe a blond or maybe a…" she started to change again and this time to a green eyed flaming redhead and she continued saying "maybe it's a red head like the one in the bar". Naruto was petrified and sweating heavily as she approached him and touching his face sensually. "I will be whatever you want me to be, Naruto. I only wanted to make you happy and to make your dreams come true." She stood up again and started to change. As she changed she said, "Maybe you want to see me without any masks on?" She finished changed and she turned to a green eyed and haired woman with a pair of bat wings sticking out of either side of her head and her lower back. She was very beautiful about 172 cm tall and she would weight about 58 kg and her three sizes are exactly B86 W56 H83. Naruto could help but blush at the demonic beauty. But he was shocked as he said "You're a Darkstalker!" She shushed him and started to crawl to his face saying "Don't be afraid, Naruto… I promise I won't bite."

Naruto his eyes as if he had given up. She looked at his gorgeous face and noticed three lines on each side of his cheeks. He started to laugh and this surprised her as to why someone would laugh in the face of their death. Usually human would cry, beg but never laugh. It was very strange but she asked him why he was laughing. Naruto replied, "I am laughing because I just find out about these Darkstalkers and I find one already trying to kill me & plus I will bite." He opened his eyes and stared right in to her demon girls eyes. His eyes were different and is made up which has four concentric circles, with nine commas-like tomoe in the three circles closest to a crimson red iris with slit pupils. It looked like he was starting into her soul and he froze her with eyes. She left powerless as the tomoe in those eyes started to spin and she felt her strength leave her.

She looked at him and his face had an angry look on it. He stood up aggressive pushing her to the ground. She was on her knees as if bowing to an all-powerful king and she never felt humiliated in her whole life. But for some reason she felt wet from his powerful presence which angered her. "Oh… you still awake, right? Do you want to know what happened?" He kneeled down to her eye level and took her chin in his hand making her look into his eyes. Those powerful weird and wonderful demonic eyes and couldn't help but get extremely aroused by them. He moved his thumb in a circle to get her attention as she was in a weird high she never felt before. "Morrigan Aensland, an S Class demon. Your type is a special Succubus that doesn't need to mate to absorb the souls of men. But you create a special secretion liquid in their body when you are either physically or mentally stimulated. You use this liquid to maintain your life. But if you were to be trapped inside a small secluded area, you would die within two days due to the lack of stimulus. Also your clan of succubi does not mate only with a much more powerful male to ensure the birth of powerful children and that's why you feel so weak and ahm… aroused. Am I right so far?" he stated as if they were common knowledge.

She couldn't believe how did he know that and she couldn't sense any Darkstalker's power in him and he held himself as if he was an emperor deciding to take new clothes. She then shakily asked "Who are you and how do you know all that? What are you? How are you stronger than me your just a human." He smiled at her and she caught a glimpse of his elongated fangs and sharp teeth. She then remembers he said he would bite her and she quivers. He sat in the sofa crossed his arms and legs and hummed. "I am the Jūbi no Kitsune, the demon god of Makai. I am the creator of the entire demon race and Makai." This made the girl eyes pop open and she shouted "It cannot be the Jūbi-sama disappeared about ten thousand years ago. The stories my father told me he died after creating Makai and first three!" she knew because her father told her the story a million times.

"Correction, I went to sleep and did not die. I cannot die since I am immortal which was granted to me by Kami-sama herself, also let me show you." stated Jūbi. He releases colossal amounts of killing intent and power then in a flash of light. Naruto appeared to be covered by a golden energy shroud which itself parts down the middle and opens into a large full-length coat, revealing a black undergarment with magatama near his neck, whilst his seal's numerous swirl-patterns that were located all over his body, open out into complete, dark circles. Naruto also gains slit pupils and his whisker-markings become much thicker. The cloak also has ten tail-like appendages formed from the cloak and flowing from it with lines running down the middle of each.

Morrigan couldn't believe her eyes as she gawked at the God of Makai. She fell to the ground as his energy's felt heavier than before and as she fell flat on her face, she had the first and strongest orgasm ever. She mentally screamed, 'Oh god, I am…coming from his power and his presence. Is this how real sex feels like? Oh my mind went blank and my legs feel like mushy. I want him so badly and I don't even know him.'

Naruto detected a very sweet aroma that is similar to honey. He took a sniff and he found it coming from the downed Succubus. He laughed as he thought his power was too much for the girl so he resealed his power and looked like is former self. This gave the Succubus a chance to breathe without trembling as she tried to pick herself up. She thought, 'I am so pathetic I can't even be in his presence much less fighting him.' She blushed, 'I never found any male as powerful as me so I thought I will never find a worthy mate. He is so perfect and I feel like he would be very satisfying in bed too.' She felt him coming towards her and she shook as he can kill her easily. He took her hand and carried her in a bridal fashion. He then said, "So what do I do with the hime of Makai? Hmm?" She blushed as she couldn't look in his eyes. "You have a little problem too as I have read your mind; you cannot live without me anymore. Since I am more powerful and I have made you mine without knowing it. So, you will be mine and I will return to rule all of Makai and take you as my queen. So what do say Midori-hime we take this to the bedroom?" asked while winking at her. Her blush came back full force and she weakly nodded her head to which Naruto smirked and he walked up the stairs.

{Starting Lemon Now}

Naruto entered the room with his bride to be and set here on the bed softly. Morrigan had made her wings vanish took her original form. He lay on top of her, balancing just right so as not to crush her under his strong, lean body as he landed soft, hot kisses all over her skin. She squirmed underneath him, silently begging for him to take her gently in his teeth. He grabs hold of her skin, sucking gently, but not biting down. He tucked a strand of her green hair off her face and behind her ear, and he can smell the sweet extravagant scent of her hair waft up to his nose. Burying his face into the spot of her body where her neck and her shoulder meet, and kisses and licking her nape there. He left her a hickey and nibble down as to mark her as his. She moaned as he continued to lick and nibble her sensitive nape. His fingers wander to her spot, where her juices slowly wet his fingers, and he pushes them slowly in. She sharply inhales, as he crooks his fingers up, feeling her soak his hand, her heat growing stronger. She arches herself against him, his beckoning fingers throwing a heat over her body that she had never felt before, a deep, sensual heat that made her squirm.

Abruptly, he removes his fingers, and wipes them off. Slowly and teasingly, he lets make her clothes disappear, exposing her soft, firm breasts, and cupped one in his hand. He takes a silky bright pink nipple between his forefinger and thumb, and gently rubs them together, making her gasp for air. She brings her arms to his body, only to be firmly placed back above her head. Lowering his head, he puts his warm lips to her nipple, slightly breathing on it, feeling it pucker. He feels her heating up, as she squirmed almost constantly now. He knew she was getting antsy, but he wanted to push her a little bit more. He brought his hands down to her legs, marveling at how pale her skin was beneath her tight skin suit, he touches it there and her tights wouldn't move , and bringing his mouth down and making a point of making sure she was watching him, he licked a trail all the way from her navel to her pubis.

Just this simple gesture made her throb, and her hands flew down to him, again being suppressed by him. He pulls off her tights, a little rougher now, and begins stroking her through her them, feeling his hand become wet through the underwear itself. He uses his teeth now, pulling off her underwear, marveling at how drenched they were. He brings his mouth down to her, flicking out his tongue to wipe up some of her wetness. She bucks against his mouth, but he ignores it, and keeps going at a gentle, slow and excruciating pace, listening to her breathing speed up. Massaging the insides of her thighs, he begins to slowly increase his speed. Ignoring her pleads; he keeps licking, watching her head tilt back and her back arch from his work.

Sensing she was close, he stops, wiping off his mouth with the back of his hand. She looks at him, dazed and disbelievingly, as he pushes her back against the pillows. Bringing his body back over the top of hers, he ran the length of his 10 inch penis against her clit. Her breathing speeds up again, and he latches his teeth in her neck. She saw his erection and she was amazed at its size and she was a bit nervous as to how something that big would enter her. Naruto as if reading her mind came down and kissed her passionately which dazed her completely.

Slowly and gently, he slides his throbbing penis into her soft, wetness, and looked into her eyes and told her, "Since this your first time I will be gentle even then it will hurt and then it will feel great, okay?" She simply nodded and he plunging into her in one go tearing her hymen and taking her virginity. She gasped and closed her eyes at the pain and slowly to fade away to be replaced by pleasure she only recently felt. He started thrusting once into her, then pausing as it was too tight for him. He began to thrusts into her again, this time with more force, watching in amazement as a loud moan escaped her sweet lips. He kept going, again ignoring her pleas for more. He went slow and hard, watching her features contort into pleasure that shown itself plainly on her face as her eyes opened widely as she felt so full with his tool stuffed in her.

He speeds up, enthralled in her facial features and in the pleasure that her moans gave him. She brought her hands to his body, and finally, he did not resist. Her hands ran erratically up and down his back, and one particularly hard thrust sent her fingernails digging trenches down his back, making his penis throb all the more. His eyes roll into the back of his head as she places her hands on the bed's headboard, pushing her body back against his. He begins slamming her as hard as he possibly could, his pace quickening against her wanting body. He ignored the sweat pouring off him from her heated body, as she gasped under him, kissing his shoulders on every one of his up thrusts as she could manage to get in before he went back down. The scent of their bodies mingled with pleasure that ran so deep between them it was hard for him not to come before her.

He stopped for a moment, catching his breath, and making sure he didn't come, as she gasped "don't stop, please." He shook his head no, kissing her lips to prevent her from saying any more. She once again lay back against the pillow, letting him do as he pleased. He took her other nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it; as his fingers reached down to flick her clit. She clenched so hard at that she almost came right away. He continued his pace from before, her nipple still in his mouth. She began clenching rhythmically in time to his thrusts, throwing her head back to the pleasure that suddenly overcame her, throwing her to the brink of excitement, and in that moment, covered in sweat and his saliva, she shuddered almost violently, calling his name for the entire world to hear. She pulsated with heat and her come, making him, who had been holding his orgasm in for so long, come so hard she felt it shoot out inside her. They collapsed back onto the bed, gasping for air, holding the other in their arms and marveling at their performance.

{End Lemon Now}

They kept on panting and laid there for a few minutes. He slipped out of her making her groan in disappointment and lay to her side where she cuddled to his. The first thing she said was, "Thank you Jūbi-sama and I will give you all the little kits you want. I will be forever yours, my master." He smiled and said, "You can call me Naruto-kun or Naruto-koi and only Naruto-sama in the bed, okay?" She smiled and slept with her new King and master.


End file.
